


eleven things

by sugirusetsuna



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugirusetsuna/pseuds/sugirusetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sebelas hal yang membuat dirimu mencintainya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eleven things

**Author's Note:**

> special for l-elf's birthday ^^

**Kakumeiki Valvarve © Ichiro Oukochi  
Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise  
a erushoko** **fanfiction by sugirusetsuna**

* * *

**eleven things  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu dengan sosok paras nan rupawan yang kini sedang terlelap dengan pulas di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ itu. Kamu mendapati dirimu mematri sosok bersurai silver itu semakin intens, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga helaian yang membingkai wajahnya. Betapa dulu, _**wajah**_ datar itu mampu membuat retinamu memproyeksi dengan begitu dalam. Dan kamu tak memungkiri bahwa segaris rasa melintasi klorofilmu untuk lima detik yang tidak pernah terasa begitu mendebarkan. Setiap sel tubuhmu seakan mengintip untuk mendapati rupanya yang membius eksistensimu seketika. Karena tak dapat disanggah, yang membuncah itu cinta, yang tubuhmu teriaki itu dirinya. Untuk kali pertama, dalam detik yang tak sampai menyentuh tiga puluh tiga, hatimu tertambat pada paras yang begitu memikat.

Bola mata yang terhipnotis nyatanya tak sanggup membuatmu mampu menyuarakan kata yang terekam hati begitu nyata. Yang tertahan di bibir tidak pernah mencapai indera. Gugup yang mendera mengunci kata untuk bersuara. Jadi, kala itu kamu hanya dapat membisu sembari sekali, dua kali, mendapati manikmu mencuri pandang untuk sekedar mematri. Bagaimana dirinya yang tengah sibuk berkutat pada lembaran kertas dengan sebuah pulpen yang terselip dijemarinya, di atas meja tepat di sisi kiri koordinatmu berada. Lalu, kamu mendesah, betapa sosok itu bagai magnet yang menarikmu untuk berlabuh dalam rasa yang menggebu-gebu, juga bagaimana keinginanmu untuk menjadi titik proyeksi bagi retina itu pandangi. Namun, rentetan harap terdengar bagai mimpi yang takkan pernah menyentuh nyatanya ruang. Jadi, kamu memutuskan untuk tak lagi menjejaki diri dalam biasan semu. Kamu mengalihkan manikmu ke arah jendela kelas yang berada di sisi sebaliknya.

"Hn musim semi."

"Uhm, tiga hari lagi! Aku tak sabar menanti indahnya Sakura bermekaran di setiap sisi Kota!"

Kamu melontarkan deretan kata dengan lengkungan kurva yang terpeta begitu ceria. Entah kamu tak menyadari atau terlewat tak menyangka, tapi nyatanya, sosok rupawan di sampingmu itulah yang beberapa detik lalu bersuara. Hingga satu, dua detik terlewati. Dirimu baru tersentak begitu semilir angin membawa helaian cokelatmu menari-nari. Manikmu lantas mencari dan dirimu dapati eksistensi di sisimu mematrimu dengan sorot mata _**hangat**_ yang mewarnai.

**.**

Tak pernah kamu bayangkan bahwa korelasi antara _**suara**_ dan _**tatapan**_ bisa berjalan segaris lurus layaknya saat ini. Seakan saling menyatu untuk membuat hatimu semakin berdegup tak menentu. Salahkan senseinya yang dengan entengnya menyuguhi tugas berkelompok untuk dua orang dengan posisi duduk yang paling berdekatan. Tapi tidak jadi, justru mungkin dirimulah yang harus berterimakasih. Karena ini merupakan kali pertama suara baritone yang mengalun dan tatapan tajam yang tertuju menjadikan sosokmu bagai pemilik dirinya yang utuh.

"Yang ini, dihitung terlebih dulu percepatannya."

Hati yang terpikat pun semakin jatuh lalu melayang. Gejolak yang memburupun semakin berdegup dan menerjang.

"Apa kau bisa menghitungnya?"

"..."

"Hei?"

"..."

"Sashinami?"

Dirimu tersentak.

"Hah? K-Kalau menghitung percepatan kendaraan aku bisa tapi, tapi percepatan jantung yang saat ini sedang berdetak aku menyerah!"

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Lalu, kamu lantas menutup mulutmu seketika dengan kedua jemarimu rapat-rapat. Deretan kata yang terlontar membuat dirimu ingin menghilang detik itu juga, tertelan segitiga bermuda atau kejatuhan es di kutub utara. Namun sebaliknya, respon yang dirimu dapat darinya malah membuatmu ingin mengepakan sayap dan terbang ke surga.

Ada segaris _**senyum**_ dan _**kekehan**_ kecil yang terpeta pada rupa dirinya.

Tak sampai dua detik namun mampu membuat dirimu tak berkutik.

**.**

Ada hari di mana klorofilmu tak sengaja menemukan dirinya dengan berhiaskan cahaya mentari dan peluh yang membanjiri di tengah-tengah lapangan sepak bola. Bagaimana kaki jenjangnya menjejaki satu ruang ke ruang yang lain, dari basahnya tanah hingga kererumputan yang merambat di ujung sana. Kamu dengan puluhan buku yang berjejer rapi di atas kedua jemarimu mematrinya tanpa kedipan yang menyela. Seolah dirinya merupakan antensi dari pusat semesta. Lalu, tanpa dirimu sadari tiga langkah di hadapanmu tertanam sebuah tiang penyangga yang menjulang tinggi dan, karena sibukmu untuk mematri mengalihkanmu dari nyatanya dunia ini, maka sudah dapat ditebak semenit kemudian apa yang terjadi.

Suara mengaduh dan buku yang menyentuh lantai terdengar mengalun dari koordinatmu saat itu. Dan akhirnya dirimu tersadar, betapa cinta begitu kejam karena telah mempertemukan keningmu dengan dinginnya tiang.

Kamu yang terlalu sibuk meringis dan merutuki diri, sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran eksistensi yang tengah memunguti bukumu saat ini. Dan ketika epidermismu dan dirinya saling ber _ **sentuh**_ , kamu mendapati dirimu memundurkan tubuh untuk menjauh.

"L-elf?" Dirimu mengeja namanya dengan keterkejutan yang menerpa.

_Bukannya sosok itu sedang berada di sana?_

"Hn, hati-hati." Kemudian, setelah mengucapkan deretan kata singkatnya dan menaruh buku-bukumu di sisi tempatmu yang masih dilanda oleh keterkejutan, sosoknya berlalu dari hadapanmu begitu saja.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik

Tiga detik kemudian kamu menyadari, walau dirinya tampak _**tak peduli**_ namun nyatanya, _**kebaikan**_ hatinya memikatmu untuk jatuh berkali-kali. Lagi dan lagi.

**.**

Ketika waktu menunjuk ke angka lima lewat tiga puluh dan sapaan mentari taklagi sehangat pagi, dirimu terlihat baru melangkah pergi dari ruang kelas yang semester ini kamu tempati. Jadwal piket mengharuskanmu untuk pulang lebih lama dari eksistensi lain, merapikan bagian ini itu dan membersihkan bagian sana sini. Suatu kewajiban yang menyusahkan diri, terlebih nyatanya hanya dirinya yang terlampau rajin untuk mentaati.

Netra seteduh pepohonan milikmu mematri lapangan sepak bola sesaat sebelum melanjutkan langkah kaki. Kamu mematri lengannya lapangan berbentuk persegi panjang itu dari sisi ke sisi. Lalu, bingkai parasnya yang terpeta dalam jejak memorimu melukiskan sosoknya yang tengah berlari mengejar bola dengan begitu tearah dan lincah. Kemudian, kamu mendapati bibirmu mendesah.

Andai dengan nyata dapat dirimu raih sosoknya yang begitu memikat itu. Menjadikannya seutuhnya hanya milikmu. Namun nyatanya, sosoknya tak pernah terjangkau oleh jemari untuk menggapai. Bagai terhalang oleh dinding kokoh yang menjulang tinggi, faktanya bukan hanya eksistensi dirimu yang menginginkan dirinya untuk dapat dimiliki. Mata gadis-gadis seisi sekolah tidak buta untuk mendapati rupawan pada wajahnya yang berbingkai helaian senada hamparan awan. Dan mungkin, dirimu berada dalam urutan terakhir yang bermimpi untuk menjadi mentari yang selalu menemukan awan setia mengitari.

Kamu lagi-lagi mendesah. Daripada terlalu lama menyelami ruang mimpi, sebelum benar-benar tenggelam, lebih baik dirimu menggapai dahan pohon di ujung kiri. Menerima kenyataan bahwa diri tidak bisa berenang untuk menemukan mutiara di dasar lautan samudra atlantik.

Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Terlalu gila untuk membayangkan yang sulit dijamahi menjadi mudah untuk direcapi. Gila. Bahkan untuk sekedar melukis khayal pun dirimu hanya akan tersakiti oleh kebodohan diri.

Sulit, mengkhayal juga tidak boleh.

Sulit, mengkhayal juga tidak boleh.

Sulit, mengkhayal juga tidak boleh.

Su—

"L-ELF!"

Jadi kenapa? Di sini, di kala ini, di menit yang entah terlampau berapa detik. Manikmu menemukan sang _'mutiara'_ dengan kedua kaki jenjang berdiri bersandar di depan pagar Sekolahmu. Kamu tercengang. Mungkinkah samudra atlantik mengering dan membuat sosoknya bermigrasi ke wilayah ini? Ekstrimnya, tanpa air dan palung yang menaungi. Lalu, harus dibuang kemana kata 'sulit dan mengkhayal juga tidak boleh' ? Samudra pasifik?

"K-Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku baru selesai kegiatan ekskul."

"O-Oh."

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Baru selesai piket."

"Oh."

Kemudian, hening mengumbar dari balik bibir kedua insan. Kamu dengan keterjutan hati, mencari arti akan segala kebetulan ini. Lalu terkamu membuat jantung yang berdegup melampaui pola yang semestinya. Oh, sejatinya dirimu tak diijinkan untuk memimpikan hal ini, namun memungkiri sosoknya ditemukan pada posisi yang tak semestinya menampik dirimu agar tidak mengepakan sayap menuju ruang mimpi yang terbasuh bias rasa dengan warna tujuh pelangi. Jadi, untuk kali ini, kamu membiarkan mimpi menguasai diri, melukis sosoknya menjadi milikmu seutuhnya tanpa cela yang menyergapi.

"Sashinami."

Kamu tersetak ketika suara baritone lelaki berbingkai silver yang berada di hadapanmu itu menyerukan namamu. Klorofilmu beralih tatap pada dirinya yang juga ternyata sedang menatapmu lekat-lekat—lalu tanpa dirimu sadari kamu menahan napas serta gejolak hati yang mulai tak terkendali.

"Tidak pulang?"

"Ini mau pulang."

"Ke arah mana?"

"Sana."

"Kebetulan aku juga ada urusan di sana."

"Eh?"

"Ayo."

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Dan ketika heningmu terlampau hingga detik kesepuluh, kamu mendapati hangatnya jemari menggenggam lenganmu dan menarik dirimu untuk mulai menjejaki langkah. Yang membuncah semakin menjajah. Yang memerah semakin merekah. Lalu, tanpa dirimu sadari, segaris senyum terpeta pada wajahmu.

Tak pernah dirimu bayangkan bahwa awal mula mimpimu menyentuh ruang realis nyatanya lebih cepat daripada delapan belas kali rotasi bumi terhadap matahari. Takkala yang terulur akhirnya menemukan sosok untuk menyambut dan celah kosong mendapati kepingan untuk melengkapi. Yang dirimu tak pernah terka, rahasia hati yang menyimpan beribu misteri dan tanda tanya. Ternyata, sosokmu pula yang selama ini selalu dicari kedua iris dirinya untuk melabuhkan bias rasa yang selama ini terhalang oleh egonya dan rentetan gundah yang menyelimuti diri.

_Hati seseorang memang tak ada yang tahu, bukan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu menatap pria yang sedang terlelap itu dengan sorot mata yang melembut. Jemarimu mengusap pipinya perlahan dengan senyuman yang kembali terukir. Dirimu tak pernah sekalipun bosan memandangi rupawan itu, meskipun nyatanya belasan tahun sudah terlampaui. Menjadi bagian dari dirinya dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain merupakan alasan dibalik rentetan bahagiamu saat ini.

Ketika dirimu mengusap pipi itu untuk ketiga kalinya, kamu mendapati kedua lengannya mendekapmu semakin rapat. Hangat yang menguar dari tubuh eksistensi lawan jenismu menerpa kulitmu dalam sekejap. Kamu balas memeluknya takkalah erat. Tak pernah dirimu temukan tempat yang lebih nyaman selain rengkuhan protektif dari dirinya serta _**harum**_ yang menguar menjalar dari tubuhnya.

"Shoko Karlstein, tidurlah."

Lalu dirimu mendapati kecupan darinya mendarat pada puncak kepalamu.

**.**

Mungkin, jika dijabarkan dari awal pertemuan hingga detik ini, maka terlalu banyak hal yang membuat dirinya dapat menjerat dirimu begitu dalam, namun jika ditanya, _'apa hal terakhir yang membuat dirimu mencintainya'_ tentunya adalah karena dirinya _**juga mencintaimu**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***THE END***


End file.
